nfofandomcom-20200215-history
New Federation Cup II Rosters
On this page you can find all of the team rosters, ordered by seeding, for New Federation Cup II. Players are ordered in this format: * Primary Forward * Secondary Forward * Primary Midfielder * Secondary Midfielder * Primary Defender * Secondary Defender * Sub * Sub Killaz * Damien Ori © * Julian Birch * Lisa Merylis * Jack Dawn * Randall Harlaw - Formerly of Mekanixal * Maron Marvor - Formerly of Mekanixal * Indigo Lucell (S) * Oliver Busk (S) - Formerly of 29 Over The Legion * Leon Murillio * Jessica Crucilius * Augustus Aurelia © * James Anderson * Bruce Damaskus * Lucius Wex * Kami Najin (S) * Adrian Verus (S) Team Iosis * Yamano Xun - Formerly of Team Spider * Lily Athens - Formerly of Team Spider * Dominic Aporia © - Formerly of Team Spider * Hayley Turner - Formerly of Team Sonic * Jason Stoker - Formerly of Killaz * Lachlan Bolton - Formerly of Killaz * Kim Hunt (S) - Formerly of Team Spider * Ulrich Domassi (S) - Formerly of Mekanixal Mafia * Timothy Havino * Jonas Mach * Tony Havino © * Carlena Clark * William Kurino * Donol Warkar * Kennith Parella (S) * Liliana Havino (S) Wrecking Crew * Wei Lao * Christopher Paris - Formerly of Team Hazard * Ivy Jett * Minnie Drysdale * Ian Overton * Eric Jones © * Amanda Woad (S) * Mandy Wotkin (S) - Formerly of Team Sonic Waveform * Debra Dusk * Amy Green © * Linda Everest * Mindy Subrano * Clarice Matthews * Ellen Hamilton * Luke Fitzpatrick (S) * Laura Thresh (S) Team of the New Federation Order * Fiona Kayce - Formerly of Team Sonic * Jackson Graves * Drew Gardins © - Formerly of Killaz * Elexia Graves * Dustin Black - Formerly of Team Iosis * Barnaby Pingly - Formerly of Team Hazard * Kurt Hahn (S) - Formerly of Team Sonic * David Kayle (S) Blood Warriors * Umi Wazuki - Formerly of 29 Over * Alia Tuesday © * Harry Kullet - Formerly of Team Spider * Patrick Dempsey * Jakob Harre - Formerly of Team Spider * Isaac Alleck * Larry Forrester (S) * Doran Barnett (S) Team Hazard * Meredith Sherring © * Corey Joseph-Tutt - Formerly of Wrecking Crew * Peter Lorren * Linda Farestan - Formerly of Team Wrath * Patrick Miner - Formerly of Team Axe * Brandon Dunn * Louise Tex (S) * Polly Mare (S) Team Zombie (N) * Killian Menzies - Formerly of 29 Over * Warren Ivanhoe - Formerly of Blood Warriors * Aiden Ramascus © - Formerly of Blood Warriors * Kuai Lang - Formerly of Time Machine * Vicky Haims - Formerly of Blood Warriors * Lester Bennell - Formerly of Team Sonic * James Ramascus (S) * Blake Starford (S) - Formerly of 29 Over Tornado * Tina Hill * Wendy Turner - Formerly of Time Machine * Jared Mason © - Formerly of Team Spider * Cecilia Brett - Formerly of New Fed * Michael Durastas - Formerly of Time Machine * Thomas June - Formerly of Time Machine * Warren Deff (S) * Hugo Vhilla (S) Mad Hatters * Madison Tully * Warick Oppon * May Irona * Luco Hatter © * Otto Pickens * Jamie Lunderwich * Yumi Chuan (S) * Robert Tobb (S) Team Axe * Ivan Sorov * Gerrick Frankois * Lucy McKannin © * Zena Otaro * Cole Ramaltun * Troy Chapel - Formerly of Team Sonic * Jack Spoons (S) * Gavin Jackson (S) - Formerly of Mekanixal Team Wrath * Markus Medicci * Aliza Gardins * Jade Solos * Luke Blank © * Thomas Jacobs * Tori Gamos * Yana Black (S) * Amy Donovon (S) - Formerly of Time Machine The Unstoppable Force * Lou Dart * Melissa Jane-Terris * Kyle Inxy © - Formerly of Wrecking Crew * Julie Harrington - Formerly of Time Machine * Jamal Hovik * Carrie Barukan * Wallis Denny (S) * Jakob Macks (S) Shakedown * Cleon Matford - Formerly of Time Machine * Carice Hawn - Formerly of Mekanixal * Diana Birch © - Formerly of 29 Over * Allarna Goldshire - Formerly of 29 Over * Troy Relic - Formerly of 29 Over * Ricky Maxille - Formerly of 29 Over * Tora Elenka (S) * Lucas Jarvia (S)